<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've got your claws in me, babe by freolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979216">you've got your claws in me, babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/pseuds/freolia'>freolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a gryffindor and a slytherin walk into a castle, and the ghosts try to kick them right back out [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus Kuroo, Bokuto &amp; Kuroo as the Hogwarts pranksters, Gryffindor Bokuto Koutarou, Hogwarts, Idiots, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, friends with make-out benefits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/pseuds/freolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The animagus form has been known to the magical world since at least the seventeenth century, although folklore surrounding shapeshifters goes back thousands of years. The cat is a commonly recorded form, as the type of person to attempt the process is usually highly intelligent, observant, and curious. Few wizards complete the process as the form offers very little use to justify the monumental sacrifice of time and effort.<i></i></i><br/>~<br/>Kuroo is getting a bit fed up getting caught out of bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a gryffindor and a slytherin walk into a castle, and the ghosts try to kick them right back out [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <i>Excerpt from ‘Mastering Transfiguration’, pulled from the restricted section of Hogwarts Library</i>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <i></i>
</p><p>  <i>Instructions to become an animagus: <span class="u">Continue with caution.</span><br/>1. The witch or wizard must hold a mandrake leaf in their mouth for the duration of a month, beginning on the full moon. If the leaf is swallowed or removed during this period, the caster must start again at the next full moon.<br/>2. After holding the leaf in their mouth for an entire moon-cycle, the wizard must spit the mandrake leaf into a phial struck by moonbeams. If removed by hand, the leaf is spoiled. If the full moon is obscured, the process must be started again.<br/>3. To the moon-struck phial, also add: one of your own hairs; a teaspoon of silver dew which has not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for at least seven days; the chrysalis of a Death’s-head hawk moth. Do not disturb the phial after the ingredients have been added - cover, and allow to brew.<br/>4. Store the phial somewhere dark, and wait for the next lightning storm to drink.<br/>5. During this waiting period, the caster must recite at sunrise and sunset every day, the incantation ‘Amato Animo Animato Animagus’ with the tip of their wand placed over their heart.<br/>6. When the lightning storm occurs, the wizard must take the potion, go to a large, secure, open place, recite the incantation a final time and drink the potion.</i></p><p>  <i>Warning: this spell is beyond NEWT-level transfiguration. Only the most determined witches and wizards should attempt, under careful supervision. If any of the steps are failed or performed incorrectly, there is a chance of being stuck irreversibly in animal form, trapped as a hybrid, and in the worst cases, death.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bokuto?” Kuroo whispered into the quiet of the library. He was in his pyjamas. Not that anyone would be able to tell by looking at him.</p><p>His friend had caught him as Slytherin had left the quidditch pitch after their afternoon practice and told him to meet him in the transfiguration section in the library at midnight, although he’d refused to explain why. Kuroo had been up for it, but he did have to wonder why Bokuto insisted on picking such public spots for late night meetings. There was a much higher chance of being caught in the library. They’d found that out far too many times.</p><p>“Kuroo?” He heard hissed back, and continued on to the next row of bookcases to see Bokuto crouching behind a jut in the shelves. He was frowning. “Where are you?” </p><p>He chuckled quietly. “Right in front of you.”</p><p>Bokuto squinted at the place where Kuroo was standing for a moment, before his eyebrows shot up in awe. “You got the Disillusionment Charm already? We only learnt about them this week!” </p><p>He shrugged, ignoring the urge to grin with pride. “OWL’s are this year. Gotta get the practice in."</p><p>Bokuto stared at him, wide-eyed. "You're so smart, dude. Can't believe my best friend's such a nerd."</p><p>He did grin at that. "You better believe it. What’s up?” </p><p>Bokuto grinned, standing up properly. He’d caught up with Kuroo’s growth spurt sometime over the summer after fourth year, and stood less than an inch shorter than him now. “Was wondering about some...<em> extra-curricular </em> study, if you know what I mean.” he whispered, a little louder. </p><p>“Ohoho?” Kuroo grinned back, even if Bokuto couldn’t see it. He took a step closer. “A little look at the tonsil tome?” </p><p>“Some research in the make-out manual?”</p><p>“A case study in canoodling?” </p><p>“Gotta get a closer look at your throat, dude, you sounded a little husky in class earlier.” </p><p>Kuroo pulled at Bokuto’s robes so their bodies were flush against each other. “Well, you’d better get looking then,” he breathed, and Bokuto’s eyes devoured him as he dragged Kuroo into a kiss, backing him into the bookshelf. He nipped happily at Bokuto's lower lip. It had been a while since they’d done this. There had been a boy back in the city over summer who’d been up for a bit of messing around, but Bokuto knew him so much better; he knew all of Kuroo’s buttons. There was something safe and comforting about Bokuto's mouth. He revelled in that with a quiet moan as Bokuto skimmed a hand just under the hem of his nightshirt, a thumb brushing firmly over his skin. </p><p>“This isn’t fair,” Bokuto whined when they broke for air, still completely occupying Kuroo’s vision, “I can’t even see you.” </p><p>Kuroo shrugged again, smirking as he pulled Bokuto’s hand up the skin of his side. “That seems like a you kind of problem.”</p><p>“Yes,” a third voice drawled, thick and oily from behind Bokuto. Both of them froze in horror. “That certainly does seem like a <em> you </em>kind of problem, Bokuto.” </p><p>Professor Snape was staring disdainfully at Bokuto - how he’d managed to sneak up on them like that, Kuroo had no idea. Then his eyes flicked to the space where Kuroo was standing. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you thought dry humping a bookshelf was a better way to learn than actually studying, I don’t believe you have the initiative to come to the library by yourself. <em> Revelio. </em>”</p><p>Kuroo felt his disguise drip away like cold paint. He withered under the cool look of his teacher, who didn’t look even faintly surprised at his reappearance.</p><p>“Good evening, Kuroo. Each of these books contains the life’s work and study of it’s author, magic of the highest caliber and difficulty. Hundreds of hours of research and writing that neither of you will probably ever understand. Each tome is worth more than either of your lives. Is there a particular reason you felt tonight was the night to deface such priceless artefacts?” He asked, bored and cold. </p><p>Bokuto, bless him, actually opened his mouth. “We were doing - research!” He blurted, and Kuroo closed his eyes. Oh no.</p><p>“Research.” Snape repeated softly. “Is that right, Kuroo?” </p><p>He nodded his head miserably, not opening his eyes. He didn’t want to see the look on his face.</p><p>“And what did you need to research at midnight which couldn’t wait until the morning?” The professor asked, not waiting for an answer. “What was it you said, a look at the ‘tonsil tome’?” He sneered. “That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for initiating such a shameful display, and an additional five from each of you for every terrible euphemism I had to listen to.” He flicked his hand at them dismissively. “Bed. Now. Next time, there will be public shaming.”</p><p>The two of them walked off, heads hanging as they at least pretended to be ashamed. Kuroo bit his lip, hard. He knew if he looked at Bokuto he’d start laughing. He would never forget as long as he lived, hearing Professor Snape say the words ‘tonsil tome’ out loud.</p><p>“Kuroo.” He stopped abruptly, spinning to look. Snape was still staring at him. Those black eyes were impossible to read. “This is not a good start to your reign as prefect. Have a serious think about your behaviour from this point on, or you may find the badge passed to someone who will carry themselves with some <em>respect </em>.” He felt those cold eyes boring into his back as he nodded, swallowing before rolling his shoulders back. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>He knew they were getting off a lot lighter than they should have been - Snape was well-known for his favouritism of Slytherins. It didn’t hurt either that Kuroo’s best subject on his excellent report card was Potions. Twenty house points easily could have been a trip to Dumbledore’s office in the morning or a quidditch ban for anyone else.</p><p>But Snape’s words were pretty sobering. He <em> was </em>a prefect. Obviously there was no way he was going to stop sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night, but he couldn’t be seen doing it now either. The Disillusionment Charm wasn’t going to cut it.</p><p>He could still see Bokuto shaking with silent laughter out of the corner of his eye. What he needed, was a better way of not getting caught. </p><p>*</p><p>It was so obvious, he was surprised it took until Transfiguration the next afternoon for the thought to occur. </p><p>He was absently tapping at his desk, watching others around the classroom struggle with the complicated spell. He’d vanished his mouse ten minutes ago, but McGonagall refused to let him leave early anymore, not until Daichi had finished next to him as well. Kuroo thought it was cruel and unusual punishment to keep him behind like this, and he did <em> not </em> appreciate the implication that he had used the extra free time to prank the boys’ toilets.</p><p>(Mainly because it was true, but that really wasn’t the point. It had been Bokuto’s idea anyway.)</p><p>“Are you ok?” Daichi asked, and Kuroo grinned at him, distracted. </p><p>“Always, my good man. Why?” He asked. Daichi was staring at his own mouse, a little confused. The rodent was missing its tail, but the rest of it was still scurrying around the desk. </p><p>He shrugged, meeting Kuroo’s eyes without backing down. It was one of the best things about Daichi. Kuroo enjoyed intimidating people, his growth spurt and reputation being a massive help when it came to terrorising the first years, but Daichi had always met him head on. “You seem occupied,” he said. </p><p>Kuroo ran a tongue over his teeth. “I am.” he said, drumming his fingers on the desk. </p><p>Daichi turned back to his goblet. “You want to talk about it?” he asked, prodding his wand at the mouse hopefully. </p><p>Kuroo considered the offer. It could be useful to get an outside perspective, but Daichi was probably just doing his usual thing of being everyone’s shoulder and resident advice column. There was a reason he’d picked up the reputation of the Hot Dad™ of their year. Without a doubt, he’d criticise Kuroo’s motivations. Might even turn him in. He was too good for his own good. Freaking Gryffindors.</p><p>No, he needed to think outside the box for this - Daichi was pretty straight forward. He probably wouldn’t be a lot of help for this particular problem. McGonagall reached their desk, the last one on her circuit of the classroom. She nodded approvingly at Kuroo’s empty side of the desk, her mouth a flat line that meant she had nothing to comment. He stared at her thoughtfully as she corrected Daichi’s wand grip for the Vanishing Charm. He tilted his head to the side, and the light shifted on the silver frame of her spectacles. </p><p>Kuroo frowned. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, itching at him.</p><p>“Remember, Mr Sawamura,” she said, moving away as Daichi finally made the rest of his mouse disappear, “Transfiguration can be a cat’s cradle to untangle. One must examine all the strings to find the solution.”</p><p>A light dinged in his head. Spectacles. Unseen. McGonagall<em>. Cat. </em></p><p>He stood up abruptly. Daichi stared at him as he began to pack up his books. “Did you solve your problem? Should I be worried?” he asked warily.</p><p>Kuroo grinned at him, too wide. Daichi’s eyebrows drew together. “Probably.” he said, feeling kind of manic as he shoved his own books into his bag, rushing out the door. </p><p>He had to get to the library. And maybe see if he could gently ask McGonagall a couple of questions about her animagus transformation without arousing too much suspicion. </p><p>*</p><p>Bokuto stared at him at lunch two weeks later, face scrunched up. Kuroo casually looked down at his bowl to avoid meeting his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t get it.” Bokuto asked blankly, looking to Kenma for assistance, “You hate soup.” Kenma didn’t bother to respond.</p><p>He shrugged, slurping another spoonful of the mush. He <em> did </em>hate soup. But as he’d found out after mindlessly munching his way through five pieces of toast one morning a couple of weeks ago, it was far too easy to accidentally chew up a mandrake leaf and swallow it with solid food. His current leaf had lasted nine days since the full moon, which was pretty good going. Just twenty one days to go. Three more weeks of soup and porridge. He shuddered at the thought. Sadly no more making out for the moment either, which was a true loss, but Bokuto would cope.</p><p>It also meant he had to restrict talking, or the leaf would be really, really obvious, or just straight up fall out. And then Kuroo would either be in a shitload of trouble for attempting this kind of magic unsupervised before his OWL's, or he’d be tutored through it and registered at the end, which was almost definitely worse, considering a large part of why he was doing it was to get out of trouble undetected. </p><p>Luckily, not talking was pretty easy when one of your best friends was Kenma; not so luckily, it was pretty goddamn hard when the other was Bokuto.</p><p>Akaashi dropped into the seat across from Kenma, looking tired. He smiled at Bokuto, pulling a bowl in front of him. He looked at the tureen still in front of Kuroo, an unspoken question.</p><p>Kuroo nodded, and Akaashi gracefully ladled out the minted pea soup. He looked away from the lumpy green mix as it splattered into the bowl. People ate that by choice?</p><p>He <em> hated </em> soup.</p><p>Bokuto stared off into space. Quiet settled over the end of the table. Kuroo slurped at the mush in his bowl loudly to try and forget about the taste, and Akaashi looked at him with disapproval. </p><p>The four of them usually balanced pretty well when Kuroo could chat shit with Bokuto, Akaashi occasionally reigning them in, Kenma occasionally shutting them down completely. That balance was thrown off with Kuroo trying to keep his mouth shut. Bokuto needed someone to bounce off properly, or he’d get uncomfortable with all the quiet. He’d go off on dangerous tangents. </p><p>“You reckon you could turn your dick into a chicken wing?” He asked out of nowhere, and Kuroo<em> choked</em>. Tangents like that.</p><p>Kenma patted him on the back lightly as he tried to stop laughing, his eyes streaming as he coughed. </p><p>“Bo,” he managed, wiping at his eyes, “What the fuck?” </p><p>Bokuto looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Like, what if you’re starving and you’re super hungry? Could you turn your dick into food to keep you going?” </p><p>He hummed, both to consider the question and to put off answering for a moment. Had to keep the-</p><p>He froze. There was nothing under his tongue. Shit<em>, </em> that meant he’d swallowed it. <em> Again</em>. This was why Bokuto was so dangerous. Now he’d have to wait for the next full moon to start again. He’d never have it completed by Christmas at this rate...</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you just conjure food? Why resort to cannibalism?” Akaashi was asking, way too calmly for such a stupid question. </p><p>Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just asking if you could.” </p><p>Kuroo nodded, far too seriously. “Absolutely, dude, but that’s NEWT level transfiguration. <em> You </em>couldn’t do it.” </p><p>He was already planning the best night to sneak back into the potions store as Bokuto stuck his tongue out. </p><p>*</p><p>Bokuto pushed open the door to the third floor boy’s toilets, and paused.</p><p>Kuroo stared back at him, three paces back from the sinks, eyes wide and guilty. Bokuto had the suspicion he’d just interrupted something that was supposed to be private. </p><p>“Bro?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. “What’s up?” </p><p>Kuroo scratched at the back of his head, and didn’t answer for a second. He looked like he was debating whether or not to tell Bokuto something. “Practising spitting.” he finally said, and Bokuto raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Huh.” That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. Kinda gross, but it did explain the splash marks on the mirror. “Why?”</p><p>“Gotta get the accuracy in.” He replied, a smirk beginning to form. “Bet you can’t do better.”</p><p>“Oh, that so?” He asked, stepping forward to stand next to him. “Bet you my last dungbomb I can do it from further.”</p><p>He lost the dungbomb. And fifteen house points, because he completely forgot within ten seconds of stepping into that bathroom that he was supposed to go back to Divination afterwards. Kuroo had this awesome way of completely snatching his attention. But he gained a pretty awesome afternoon, so it could have been worse. Kissing Kuroo back into the mirrors after he'd been beaten to make up for his loss was a pretty good use of his time too.</p><p>He also completely forgot to ask Kuroo why he’d really been spitting at the sink in the first place.</p><p>*</p><p>“I’m just asking if you’ll keep an eye out while I’m drinking the potion. You don’t even have to do anything.” Kuroo argued. Kenma sighed.</p><p>“But why do I have to?” he asked reluctantly. “Potions is your best subject. Why do I need to be there?”</p><p>“In case something goes wrong!” Kuroo insisted. He was pretty sure nothing would - he’d followed the instructions meticulously, and Kenma had double-checked his work as he was brewing the blasted thing. After <em> finally </em> managing an uninterrupted month with the leaf in his mouth, an unhealthy amount of suspicion from the teachers from his unusual quiet, suspicion from the other Slytherins as to why he was sneaking out of the dorm before sunrise every morning, Bokuto whining because he never wanted to kiss anymore - the potion was stored in a phial under his bed. Where it had been for three weeks now. Now all he needed was a lightning storm so he could drink it.</p><p>And the ceiling of the Great Hall had been filled with streaking arcs of white that December morning.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do if it <em> does </em> go wrong?” Kenma replied, “Aren’t the effects supposed to be irreversible?”</p><p>Kuroo grinned, unbothered. “You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He trusted Kenma, and he trusted himself. He'd got it right, he could feel it. "What if I get turned into a half-giraffe? Or a flea? You'll regret not being there to help."</p><p>Kenma stared at him. A look that meant he was actually concerned for once. “You don't really think that would happen?"</p><p>He frowned thoughtfully. “I doubt I’d be a giraffe. The form is meant to reflect the kind of person you are."</p><p>"So a flea is still possible then." </p><p>Kuroo chose to ignore him. "Ooh, I wouldn’t mind getting stuck as a panther.” That was a cool idea. Sadly, there was no way to tell for most people what their animagus would be - if Kuroo had managed a corporeal Patronus Charm by now, it might have given some clue. As it was, he was completely in the dark. He hoped it would at least be something respectable. Like a lynx or a wolf maybe. Hopefully not a tapeworm, although it would be funny enough to make it worthwhile.</p><p>“I thought the whole point was supposed to be sneaking around the castle, Kuro. A panther seems kind of pointless.” </p><p>He nodded, “It would be, but also, consider. How funny would it be to just sneak around as a panther and make people crap themselves?”</p><p>Kenma didn’t reply, frowning.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” There was a shout behind, and hands landed heavily on his shoulders. He jumped in shock and the top of his head collided with something solid.</p><p>Bokuto staggered backwards with a yelp as Kuroo clutched at his scalp. “Fuck’s sake, man!” </p><p>“Sorry!” he groused, slumping into the seat next to him, “Wanted to make you jump.” </p><p>“SHH!” Madam Pince hissed at the three of them, and Kenma frowned deeper. Bokuto and Kuroo both whispered an apology, before turning back to the table.</p><p>“What were you guys talking about?” Bokuto whispered, comically loud in the heavy quiet.</p><p>Kuroo’s mind whirled. “Nothing much.” he whispered back, “Wizard chess. Kenma’s top of the club leaderboard.”</p><p>Bokuto stared at Kenma, eyes wide and impressed as he gave him a thumbs up. “Nice!” </p><p>Kenma looked at Kuroo, unhappy being the centre of attention, and he shrugged with a smile.  </p><p>It wasn’t that he wanted to keep it a secret from Bokuto. They usually told each other everything. But for this, Bokuto was too loud - he’d give the game away before there was time to finish the process. This required subtlety, patience and care. Besides, he’d want to be able to do it too, and Kuroo knew he wouldn’t have the patience to see it through. He’d just get fed up and frustrated over how long it took.</p><p>To be completely honest, he kind of wanted something that was <em> his. </em>Bokuto was the quidditch star, probably going to get scouted before the end of school. Oikawa had made it into the Daily Prophet for creating a new charm at the end of last year. Ushijima had defeated a Death Eater in a duel over summer, for fuck’s sake - he was on the national news. All his friends were already shaping their futures. Meanwhile, he was falling further behind.</p><p>Kuroo might have been the Slytherin keeper, he might have been a prefect, he might be one of only two kids in the year dragging himself through all twelve OWL options, but it wasn’t <em> enough </em>. Even if no one else could know, he needed to do this. He’d started on the backfoot - people would always look at him suspiciously after what his father had done as a Death Eater. He needed to show he was more than just another privileged, hateful pureblood.</p><p>Plus he was really getting sick of getting caught making out in the library.</p><p>He focused back on the Arithmancy chart he’d been bashing his head against for twenty minutes before Kenma had walked in. Bokuto’s presence effectively ended the previous discussion; he may as well get some revision done, or he’d fall behind on his schoolwork. He couldn't afford to.</p><p>He got nothing done. All he could focus on was that evening; one way or another, he'd have proved something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It seems pretty damn suspicious that Kuroo keeps vanishing the second a teacher shows up; Bokuto can't figure it out. </p>
<p>And why is there suddenly a cat following him around the castle?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <i>Excerpt from ‘Intermediate Transfiguration’, third year Hogwarts textbook</i>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <i>The animagus form has been known to the magical world since at least the seventeenth century, although folklore surrounding shapeshifters goes back thousands of years. Many believe the Ancient Greek wizards of Athens may in fact have been the first known practitioners - Rabbadeus Horncroft, a notable scholar in the field, in fact believed Zeus not to have been a god, but a particularly accomplished (albeit horny) animagus.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Animagi are increasingly rare in modern wizard society; the form, while an entertaining party trick, serves very little practical use to justify the risk and effort. The wizard has no control over what form their animagus may take, and many unfortunate attemptees have gone to all the trouble, only to find they are stuck as a dung beetle or a leech. Old witches tales say that a wizard’s animal form is a reflection of their innermost ideals, and this seems to ring true - the cat is a commonly recorded form, as the type of person to attempt the process is usually highly intelligent, observant, and curious.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Animagi are required to be registered at the Ministry of Magic; since 1950, only seven witches and wizards have been registered. Failure to register can result in a sentence in Azkaban, both to deter less-skilled wizards from harming themselves, and to prevent a wizard from using the form for unscrupulous means.</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo laughed quietly behind him as Bokuto led the way to the store cupboard in the dungeons. </p>
<p>The idea had come to Bokuto in Potions earlier. He’d mistakenly mixed doxy wings into his cauldron instead of fairy wings. It hadn’t seemed like a problem at the time - he hadn't even noticed the difference. </p>
<p>Not until Snape had told them to swap potions with their desk partners and drink each others’ to ensure they’d been paying close enough attention. Bokuto’s hair had turned raspberry pink - not the blonde it was supposed to be, but at least it was still a colour change. Poor Kaori, though, had ended up in the hospital wing after one sip of Bokuto's attempt. Yukie had said Madame Pomfrey was still going at her with a shaver by dinner. Snape had deducted ten house points from Gryffindor for the mistake, but it had left Bokuto thinking. Plotting.</p>
<p>“Snape will notice.” Kuroo warned him as he unlocked the door to the cupboard with a quick tap of his wand. Bokuto looked at him, smirking, his eyes catching on Kuroo’s normally black hair - which was currently a vibrant gold. Oikawa’s potion still hadn’t worn off yet. It was really strange looking at him, but not like, a <i>bad</i> strange. Bokuto wasn't sure Kuroo was capable of looking <em>bad</em>. He just preferred the black. </p>
<p>“But,” Bokuto said as Kuroo unlocked the door and he started pulling open drawers, looking to switch the two ingredients over, “As long as it’s <em>after</em>everyone’s added it to their cauldrons, we’re calling it a win.” He frowned as he found yet another drawer full of shimmery, jewelled insect wings. How was anyone supposed to tell them apart?</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed in amusement, seeming to read his mind. “<em>Accio doxy wings,"</em> he murmured with a flick of his wand, and a drawer at the top of the cupboard sprang open. An emerald green pouch floated gracefully down to them, landing in the palm of his hand. He stared at Bokuto, an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>Ok, so Kuroo was the brains of the outfit. He should have been used to that by now. Bokuto flushed. “Whatever,” he muttered, pulling out his wand to do the same for the fairy wings. Except -</p>
<p>He heard the sound of feet on the steps behind him. There was a soft “Oh, shit,” a <em> pop </em>, and he turned around to find Kuroo had vanished into thin air. </p>
<p>Filch, however, looked delighted as he stared back at Bokuto. “Oh, my.” he said, licking his lips. “This <em> does </em>looks like trouble, doesn’t it?” </p>
<p>He spun around in confusion. Where the <em> hell </em> was Kuroo? There was a hiss and Bokuto stared down to find a pale-gold cat spitting at Mrs Norris. Where had that come from?</p>
<p>Filch scowled. “Don’t you worry, my pretty,” he said, shoving his broom at the cat. It hissed again, slipping through Filch’s legs and vanishing into the shadows. Bokuto narrowed his eyes. There was something fishy going on here. “You,” he said, focusing back on Bokuto, “can come with me on a little trip to Professor Snape’s office. See what he has to say about all this. Maybe today he'll let me oil up those old manacles at last. Fiddling with the potions supplies, that was a corporal offence in my day… "</p>
<p>Bokuto frowned as Filch kept murmuring to himself, but his mind was elsewhere.</p>
<p>Where on earth was Kuroo?</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts the next morning, still annoyed. McGonagall had come down to Snape’s office, bristling at being woken in the middle of the night. Neither of the teachers had seemed to care that there was no way he could have broken the enchantments into the Potions cupboard by himself. The Gryffindor hourglass had looked distinctly empty in the Great Hall when he’d gone down to breakfast. The Slytherin one, in contrast, was still pretty much full. </p>
<p>Kuroo smiled at him innocently from next to Yaku as he walked in. “Rough night, Bo?” he asked sweetly.</p>
<p>Bokuto scowled. “I think you know. Where the hell did you go?”</p>
<p>He had the gall to look shocked, splaying his hand over his chest. “<em> Me? </em> ” he asked, eyes dancing with mirth, “What have <em> I </em>got to do with anything?” Yaku looked between the both of them suspiciously.</p>
<p>He was bursting to know how he’d done it. Annoyance beat out curiosity. He shook his head, turning away. “You’re the worst.” He refused to look at him all the way through the class, and stuck his nose in the air when Kuroo tried to talk to him at lunch. It didn’t seem to make him feel guilty - kind of the opposite when he started cackling with laughter - but it made Bokuto feel a little vindicated for his two weeks of detention when Kuroo shoved his slice of chocolate cake at him in a silent apology.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was impossible to trap Kuroo. He seemed to be teasing Bokuto whenever he brought up his disappearance, daring him to work it out. He’d sit there, that shitty grin on his face as Bokuto pitched his latest insane theory before shooting it down with glee, his smile widening each time. </p>
<p>“Apparation?” “I appreciate your faith in me, but there’s wards all over the castle.” </p>
<p>“Vanishing spell?” “You think I cast my way into <em> non-existence </em>?” “I don’t know, you could have!” “And how would I have come back from that?” “...Kenma?” "Dumbass." </p>
<p>“Yaku spirited you away?” “Bo, Yaku would drop me in a lava pit if he could spirit people around the castle, not save me from detention.” “But he <em> is </em>a demon, I reckon he could do it.” “I wouldn’t be surprised, to be fair, but it’s still not what happened.” </p>
<p>"Hidden passageway?" "Bro, I'm hurt. You know everything I do about the castle, I wouldn't keep that from you." "Awh, bro!" </p>
<p>“Time turner? Maybe you went back in time and stopped yourself following me!” “They don’t let anyone take those outside the Ministry, idiot.” “But your mum works there!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Bokuto usually loved fourth period study hall. It was right before lunch, Professor Binns was the one supervising so everyone could talk for the full hour, and he and Kuroo usually managed to claim the spot right by the windows, out of earshot of anyone they didn't want to overhear. </p>
<p>Today, he was sulking. </p>
<p>“Hey, Bokuto,” Semi had spotted him as he joined the queue to enter the study room. “Kuroo’s sick today. He said to say sorry, he’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>He’d dropped into a seat next to Konoha instead of his usual spot, and pouted at the table. Yaku had huffed in annoyance across from him at the third one-word answer he’d received to a question, and had levitated Bokuto’s book out of his bag and dropped it in front of him before turning to chat with Kai instead. </p>
<p>Now, Bokuto was staring at a paragraph on the uses of the fanged geranium. He’d been staring at it for twenty minutes. </p>
<p>“Booooored.” He moaned, and Konoha glanced at him, eyebrows pulled together.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” He asked, “You can’t even go one hour without him?” </p>
<p>“Booooreeedddd!!” He said again, kicking his legs childishly. </p>
<p>Yaku opened his mouth, eyebrows pulled together, no doubt to scold him, before something further up the table caught his attention. His expression melted. “Awh!”</p>
<p>Bokuto frowned, picking at a splinter of wood sticking out of the table. “I don’t want your pity, I’m-”</p>
<p>Yaku wasn’t listening, staring up the table. Bokuto begrudgingly turned his head. The sooner he figured out the distraction, the sooner the attention would be back on him.</p>
<p>A sleek black cat was preening in the middle of the table, smacking at Daichi's quill. Suga was cooing with a smile on his face. Even Asahi looked less nervous than usual, petting the cat’s head carefully. Daichi was frowning.</p>
<p>“Awh, cute!” Bokuto said excitedly, forgetting about his misery. There was something about hanging out with Kuroo and Kenma for so long; you couldn’t end up hating cats. The cat turned at the sound of his voice. He blinked in confusion. He must be losing his mind, because there was something ridiculously familiar about the feline. It paced down the table, flicking its tail in Daichi’s face, before sitting down on Bokuto’s textbook. </p>
<p>“Ahh! He likes me!” He grinned. The cat meowed at him. He scratched between its ears.</p>
<p>Yaku looked jealous when he looked up. “You probably stink of catnip, hanging out with Kuroo so much. He’d love... this..." He trailed off with a dumbfounded look.</p>
<p>The cat turned to look at him sharply. </p>
<p>“Aha, don’t think he’s too fond of you, Yakkun!” Bokuto joked. Yaku looked like his eyes would burst out of his head.</p>
<p>“You fucking…” he muttered, not taking his eyes off the cat.</p>
<p>“I thought you liked cats?” Konoha frowned at him.</p>
<p>Yaku tore his eyes up to the pair of them. The cat lay down, sprawled completely over Bokuto’s textbook. If he’d been trying to work before, he’d have been upset. As it was, he failed to see an issue. “I do.” </p>
<p>“So?” Bokuto said, “What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>Yaku glared darkly at his textbook. “That’s not a cat. That’s a fucking demon.” The cat looked exceptionally pleased with itself. It purred happily when Bokuto stroked a hand down its spine.</p>
<p>“Awh, he thinks you’re a demon!” Bokuto cooed at the cat. “You’re gorgeous aren’t you?” </p>
<p>The cat blinked slowly at him in contentment, and rolled on its back, obscuring the diagram of the toothy plant. </p>
<p>Shockingly, Bokuto got no work done in the remaining forty minutes. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Bokuto was running out of ideas as to how he'd done it when Kuroo told him to meet him in an empty classroom on the fourth floor on Friday night. He had made it <em> very </em> clear why, with a suggestive twitch of his eyebrow and a leer, and Bokuto was excited. </p>
<p>The last couple of months they’d met like this, hands had started wandering a little further. A month ago, Kuroo had pushed his hand under Bokuto’s shirt, and the feel of his fingers over his ribs was addictive, his long fingers exploring the expanse of his skin. A week ago, he’d slipped a hand below Kuroo’s waistband, fingered at the elastic of his boxers and Kuroo had made a noise before nipping at Bokuto's neck, even as he'd stopped Bokuto going further. </p>
<p>He didn’t think he was the only one who was beginning to wonder. Even if they hadn’t spoken about it yet. </p>
<p>For the moment, Bokuto was happy where they were. Going further had the chance of making things awkward, and he didn’t want that. Things just worked between them. Kuroo was funny as hell, and <em> really </em> hot and had this way of looking at him sometimes that made his stomach flip. And then they could just <i>leave</i> and go fill Yaku's pyjamas with slugs after convincing Suga to give them the Hufflepuff dorm password, and it wasn't weird at all. Other people might not get it, but they were golden.</p>
<p>For now, they still worked where they were. If it happened, it happened; there was no point rushing it. And if it never came up, that was fine too.</p>
<p>The classroom was empty when he got there, but that was fine. He figured he’d be early. He’d been pacing in the dorm until Iwaizumi kicked him out, trying to sleep. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He didn’t have long to wait.</p>
<p>Kuroo sauntered in like the castle belonged to him, and Bokuto had a suspicion he might actually be starting to think so from the way teachers treated him. He blinked at Bokuto, trying to hold back the grin he could see hidden on his lips. “Naughty, Bokuto.” he said, shaking his head, “If a prefect found you here, you could get in a lot of trouble.”</p>
<p>“That would suck,” he agreed, “But most of those loser nerds are already in bed.”</p>
<p>Kuroo let the smile split over his face as he closed the door behind him and moved across the classroom. “Loser nerds?” He said, mocking, “Maybe this loser nerd should head out if that’s what you think.” </p>
<p>Bokuto grinned, pulling him close. “Don’t you dare.”  </p>
<p>He’d barely got his hands on him, fingers looped around his tie as he pushed him to sit on a desk, when he paused, turning around to huff in annoyance at the door. There were voices in the corridor. And then, again, a <em> pop </em> sound. The same one he’d heard before getting busted for the Potions cupboard. He snapped back to hiss at his best friend to hide, and <em> Kuroo was gone. Again. </em> </p>
<p>His eyes widened. God<em> damn </em> it, he was going to kill him.</p>
<p>And then he looked down, just as the door to the room creaked open. A pair of hazel eyes stared back up at him. Very familiar hazel eyes, belonging to a sleek black cat.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t even hear McGonagall the first time she spoke.</p>
<p>“Mr Bokuto!” she barked a second time, and he whirled around. “What do you think you’re doing out of bed?”</p>
<p>“I - uh -” he stuttered, when a soft paw pushed against his leg. The cat looked at him meaningfully. “I was… looking for my cat?” He tried. The cat seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. He had to be dreaming.</p>
<p>McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware you <em> had </em> a cat.” </p>
<p>He bent down, scooping the cat into his arms. Cat-Kuroo growled as he was lifted into the air. “Found him, see! He doesn't usually leave my room.” </p>
<p>She stared at him, nostrils flaring. “Get back to your dorm, now. Five points from Gryffindor. Keep your door shut from now on.” </p>
<p>He nodded, the feline still secured in his arms. He winced as Kuroo dug claws into his arm, but refused to put him down. “Quit it, or I'll drop you,” he hissed under his breath, very aware of his head of house breathing down his neck all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She watched him until he’d vanished behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. </p>
<p>He sighed with relief, dropping the cat. Kuroo stared up at him resentfully, landing on all fours. The adrenaline from almost getting caught began to wear off, and he was stuck staring at his best friend. </p>
<p>Who was a cat.</p>
<p>Bokuto stared at him, speechless. A bubble of hysteria was threatening to burst in his chest. When the hell had he learnt how to do that? The thought had never crossed his mind, because Animagus magic was really, really hard and really, <em> really </em> risky; they’d had that drummed into their heads since third year. He knew Kuroo was smart, but <em> holy shit </em>. No wonder he hadn’t wanted to make out last term.</p>
<p>“Back already?” Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts. Bokuto snapped up to look at him, sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. He had cards in his hand, opposite from Daichi. A table sat between them, a pile of discarded cards on it. They were both staring at him and looked <em>incredibly </em>suspicious. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he answered, scratching at his hair. He was intensely aware of Daichi’s gaze shifting to look at the cat on the floor, “Oh! Found this little guy on the way there, he yelled at me until I snuck him food from the kitchen. Didn’t want to leave him.” He was quite proud of himself for coming up with something on the spot until he looked down. He’d never seen a cat manage to look so unimpressed. Fingers crossed neither of them recognised the cat from study hall the other week.</p>
<p>He ignored the glare - it was far less intimidating when Kuroo was less than a foot tall - dropping into a chair between his fellow fifth years. Iwaizumi looked back down at his cards, laying another one on the pile between them. Daichi still looked suspicious. “How did Kuroo feel about the change in plans?” </p>
<p>Bokuto laughed. “Nah, he understood. Think he was a bit jealous he couldn’t come back as well, you know what he’s like about cats.” God, those words were really beginning to take on a new meaning. He bit his lip to try and stop smiling.</p>
<p>The cat that he was certain was his best friend paced across the floor towards him, before sitting back on his haunches and jumping to land softly in Bokuto’s lap. He stared at the cat in surprise - the cat stared back. '<em> What are you going to do about it' </em>  was written all over its face. That look was too challenging to be anybody <em> but </em> Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Have you named him?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes flicking up at him briefly. </p>
<p>“K-Tetsu!” He said quickly, wincing as the cat started stamping and stepped on a sensitive spot in his leg. Kuroo didn’t seem to care, curling into a ball, tail flicking over the arm of the chair. Hesitantly, he put a hand between his ears, scratching a little at the soft fur. This was <em> so </em>weird.</p>
<p>Daichi was really staring at him now. “You named the cat after Kuroo.” He said it so flatly that Bokuto could feel his shoulders rise defensively. Oh damn, they thought he was saying the cat was called…? It looked like he’d just have to roll with it. Tetsu the cat it was.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi looked triumphant. The other Gryffindors had never been sold on him and Kuroo just being friends - he could see why as well. Iwaizumi and Daichi were both solid, reliable people. They needed the security of a relationship. From the outside, he could see where the confusion came from, but Kuroo and he were just more chill about stuff like that. It didn’t matter if people understood or not; Bokuto wouldn’t trade what they had for the world. </p>
<p>Bokuto could feel how hot his cheeks were, and it wasn’t because he was sitting next to the fire. The cat in his lap started purring. It sounded like he was laughing. “I mean!” He protested, “Look at the resemblance!” </p>
<p>The two other Gryffindors stared at the cat, curled up contentedly as Bokuto fussed him. “It’s a cat, Bo.” Iwaizumi said, like Bokuto was the ridiculous one here. “The only similarity is the fact it’s got black fur.” Bokuto huffed, throwing his head back in the chair. He’d never hear the end of this.</p>
<p>It was past one in the morning by the time Iwaizumi and Daichi finally left the room, wishing him a good night. Neither of them commented on the fact he’d stayed up. Neither of them asked what he was going to do with the cat. Kuroo was still purring happily in his lap under his hand when they left. </p>
<p>Bokuto craned his neck around the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed long ago. “Coast clear,” he muttered. The cat raised it’s head to look at him. It looked far too smug. It did not move.</p>
<p>“Bro, come on.” he complained, “You really want more people to see you like this?” </p>
<p>The cat blinked lazily, stretching; there was a <em> pop </em>, and Bokuto shrieked as suddenly his best friend was sprawled in his lap, legs dangling off the arm of the chair. </p>
<p>Kuroo slapped a hand to Bokuto’s mouth, biting his lip not to laugh. “You really want people to see me like<em> this </em>instead?” He murmured, grinning. Bokuto cursed into his hand. He pulled his hand away once the danger of Bokuto drawing more attention was gone. </p>
<p>“Kuroo,” Bokuto asked, trying to keep his voice low and not entirely succeeding, eyes still wide with shock, “What the fuck?” </p>
<p>He winked, kicking his legs gently where they dangled. He leaned in closer, until his breath brushed against Bokuto’s nose. “Would you believe me if I said you were dreaming?” His arm braced against the back of the armchair, caging Bokuto into the seat.</p>
<p>Bokuto laughed, more out of shock. “You just. You’re a <em> cat. </em>” He’d said it before as a joke but never so literally, and as soon as he’d started laughing, he couldn’t stop. His hand curled around Kuroo’s waist, wrapping around his back to stop him falling out of the chair with the way he was shaking.</p>
<p>Kuroo wheezed, trying to stay quiet. “I can’t believe I just sat on your lap for an <em> hour </em>,” he spluttered out, hair tickling Bokuto's face as he curled over, shaking with laughter.</p>
<p>“You fucking <em> purred, </em> dude, Daichi’s face, I was so close to losing it!” He could barely speak for laughing, the words muffled in Kuroo’s messy black hair. God, he really loved his hair. <em> That was why the cat had been golden the first time! </em> The stupid potion!</p>
<p>“You told them I was called Tetsu, how dumb do you have to <em> be </em>-” </p>
<p>They calmed down eventually. And then it was just Kuroo sitting in Bokuto’s lap, their faces too close to be casual. </p>
<p>“Yaku worked it out.” Bokuto hummed thoughtfully. Neither of them made a move to put more space between them. Bokuto was comfortable right where he was.</p>
<p>Kuroo snickered. “He’s always been observant. More than you, anyway. Can’t believe it took you until the third occasion to put it together.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” he complained lightly, rubbing at Kuroo’s back, “Why would I assume you went out of your way to do complicated, <em>illegal</em> magic?”</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed dramatically. “Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all.” His hand slipped to the back of Bokuto’s neck. “We were in the middle of something, I think, before we were so rudely interrupted.” He murmured, eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled back. “Here?” he asked. They never used the common rooms, but then again, they'd never had a way to get in undetected before. His hand settled in Kuroo’s hair. Without meaning to, he scratched a little. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered shut in content. “You really are a cat,” he grinned.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Kuroo complained, eyes narrowed and playful as he lent down. Bokuto guided him to his mouth with a hand on his cheek. He tugged a little at Kuroo’s hair, happy at the sound he got in response, moaned quietly into his mouth.</p>
<p>And then there was the sound of someone on the stairs behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em> Pop. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Bokuto complained loudly to the empty room, glaring at the black cat sitting in his lap once again. Was the entire world out to cockblock him tonight?</p>
<p>Yukie appeared, rubbing at her eyes. “Bokuto? What are you doing up?” She questioned, unaware that she’d interrupted something. “Oh, cute cat!” She came over, ignoring the way Kuroo’s ears flicked back in annoyance. </p>
<p>She hung around for five minutes, five minutes too long for Bokuto who was fed up and frustrated by now, and beginning to feel the effects of the early morning. He was distinctly not turned on after all the interruptions. She eventually vanished in the direction of the restrooms with a final pet of Kuroo's fur. </p>
<p>Bokuto looked at the cat. The cat stared back at him. “I think,” Bokuto said, eyes screwed up in defeat, “We should call it a night.”</p>
<p>He stood up, and Kuroo slid to the floor with a resentful look as he followed Bokuto to the portrait hole. “<em> Fwooper droplets </em>,” he said, and the portrait swung open to reveal the dark staircases.</p>
<p>He stared down at his best friend and smiled. “Night, man.” he said, and the cat nodded at him before jumping out the room, and pacing silently away in the shadows. Maybe to anyone else, he really did just look like another black cat.</p>
<p>Bokuto could still tell he was smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heh, if you thought kuroo had a better reason for risking death and mutation to become an animagus than not getting caught and so he could get cuddles from his best friends in gryffindor and ravenclaw - buddy i have some sad news. <i>he's a dork.</i></p>
<p>i have many many thoughts about 'tetsu the cat', and most of them involve him getting bokuto into trouble or annoying oikawa and his 'allergies' in the dorm (he has no allergies, he just kicks off a fuss around any cat because he doesn't like the way cats wash their asses (kuroo has not sunk this low yet)). may i present to the class: kenma and kuroo cuddles in ravenclaw tower, because they always used to cuddle when they were kids. akaashi takes one look at the cat and kenma who just shrugs, and sighs tiredly. also: kuroo falling asleep on bokuto after studying too hard because he's super warm and comfortable when he manages to sit still. bo is not in a position to protest if he can help out his best bro, since he now has a great excuse for being found out of bed. (also it makes his heart swell, #nohomo to really love watching your bff get some well-needed rest on your chest.) if you would like more hcs, please come chat to me on tumblr at magictwunkspider, i have too many thoughts to keep in my lil head, and most of them are this gooey aha</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!! &lt;3 (I like comments a lot xoxo)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>where the fuck is post-timeskip kuroo. i'm going feral.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>